Vampire
|image = Vampyr_(Concept_Trailer)-02.jpg |imgdesc = The eyes of Jonathan E. Reid, a vampire |hideo = |founder = N/A |leader = N/A |headquarters = N/A |locations = Whitechapel, West End, East End Docks |related = |religion = |hideh = |formed = N/A |reorganised = N/A |collapsed = N/A |hidea = |notable = Jonathan E. Reid, Ashbury, |}} are a species who survive by feeding on the blood of living creatures. History Origins The origins of the vampire are obscured by misinformation and the past forgotten. Vampires as a species are old enough that not even the eldest of the community can remember their proper origins.Stop it Vampyr, you’re bloody spoiling us: 4 types of vampire (so far) and 3 ways to rip people apart The term "vampire" is considered by vampires to be a term created by mortal to describe a fictional monster. The depth of the species culture reveals far more than what is described through stories. the Vulkod, in one instance, were confused with , a name the vulkod consider a misrepresentation of their nature. Events of VAMPYR During the height of the Spanish flu epidemic in 1918 London, vampires have populated the quarantined areas of Whitechapel, and the neighboring West End, and East End Docks. By autumn 1918, Skals have become more prolific in London, with humans thought to have Spanish flu becoming Skals. Jonathan Reid makes it his mission to find out what is causing the sudden spike in the Skal population, and how the Spanish flu epidemic may possibly be linked to it. Abilities Vampires posses a myriad of abilities whose strength is intrinsically tied to the amount of blood they consume from their victims. Vampires can hear the thoughts of others when they feed and can mesmerize their victims, stripping them of their free will. Vampires also have the unique ability of manipulating the shadows, which allows them to blend into their environment. The manipulation of blood allows vampires further control of their opponents, to the point that they can kill them with it. Vampires have "claws" of a sort that allow them to tear into the skin of their victims. Weakness Despite all of their powers and strength, vampires possess multiple weakness and limitation: * Fire and Sun: Vampires are vulnerable to the fire and sun. However, the sun will not kill them but will really hurt them. The sun will blacken the vampire skin as if it was burning from the inside, the eyes and flesh will melt, the bones will be visible and in the end only a desiccated corpse will remain which will start to slowly regenerate after the sunset. Fire on the other hand will burn the vampire down to ashes. * Holy Symbol: Vampires are vulnerable to holy symbol such as cross and weakened by them as long the one who use them against the vampire have the faith. * Fresh plants: While garlic does not repel Vampires all fresh plants will hurt them. It is as if their body could not stand the presence of botanical elements. According the primate of the Brotherhood of Saint Paul's Stole, Usher Talltree, he witnessed an enraged Vulp flee after being waked by a simple rose and a violent Ekon fall to his knees and beg for mercy when struck by a wooden stake. The reason behind this remain unknown yet vampires are very sensitive toward fresh herbs, plants and wood . * Invitation: Vampires are unable to enter other people homes without being invited. However, this limitation can be overcome with mesmerizing their victims into inviting them. Species Vampires are a highly factionized group across the scope of London, and equally affected by class hierarchy. Of the five known types, Ekon are closest in nature to their human counterparts, living among the wealthy. With the exception of Vampire hunters, there are few humans who can actively detect their presence. Skal and Vulkod, are more animistic and reclusive in nature. Where Ekon resort to more descriptive methods of killing their victims, the more Skal and Vulkod often resort to open violence and brute force during their kills. Vulkod can shapeshift, changing the mass and weight of their bodies. Skal, a strain of vampire created by the , Skals are short-tempered and treated with disdain by other vampires. Both are considered "lesser vampires" as a result of baser natures. Further out on the outlying communities of vampire are Nemrods. Nemrod are self-hating vampires that despise their very species and hunt them in a fashion similar to vampire hunters. Reproduction The vampires reproduction is mainly through turning humans into another vampires by making them drink their blood. collectible However, Vampires can reproduce through sexual intercourse. Sexual intercourse between vampires and human rarely produce any birth, but some of them tried anyway. The gestation is only a few weeks shorts and the pain is almost unbearable for the mother. If the mother is human she will not survive the birth when the child come out of her womb by tearing her entrails, but if the mother was a vampire she will regenerate. the newborn vampire will quickly grow into an adult vampire in only a few months. Some vampires, Lord Redgrave, consider the act of sexual intercourse for giving birth to be repulsive and made it one of laws of Ascalon is to dispose of anyone who try or attempt it. References Category:VAMPYR Category:Vampires in VAMPYR Category:VAMPYR Lore